yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scamming
In YoWorld, Scamming can be one of any deceitful successful attempts at stealing YoCoins or YoCash from other players, usually through trading or misuse of trust. It's a process that usually involves tricking a player into letting another user borrow or hold onto their items or funds, the ultimate result being that the other user will then keep the items instead of giving them back. Scamming is illegal in YoWorld, and if reported properly, normally ends up in the scammer's game account being permanently suspended. Reporting a Scammer Right after you have been scammed, the first step one should attempt to take, is immediately taking a screenshot of the coward before they flee from the scene or kick you out of their home. If one still has time, clicking on their avatar and hitting the report button also works. If you have been scammed, and have lost the scammer or were kicked out of their home, know that reporting the user is still possible. One of the most important steps to take, is take a screenshot of any incriminating dialogue that took place between you and the scammer before the scam took place. This may be any dialogue where they promised you one thing then gave you another, or the portion of the conversation where they mislead you before stealing your property. This can normally be found in the chat log, so it is important that you don't log out of the game right after the scam occurs. Be sure to also take note of the date and time the scam took place, and make sure you have the player's full name. You can check your trade history in your game log, which can be accessed right above the play-screen on the toolbar, as the tab labelled "Log". Take a screenshot of exactly where the scam took place, if you're unsure, a member from the YoWorld Team can assist in attaining that information during the investigation. You can send all your screenshots as well as a detailed but brief description of what exactly occurred to Support where they will investigate matters further. Satisfying any of the above recommendations, can further help Support in investigating the matter and possibly returning your items or money to your account. Examples of Scams Here are some examples of scamming: *'Doubling YoCoins:' This scam is done by using the trading feature. The premise of the scam is that the scammer will offer an unsuspecting victim a 'generous' YoCoin double. The scammer encourages the victim into handing them all their YoCoins through trade, with the idea that in the end, the scammer will double their YoCoin balance for free. Instead, the scammer takes the YoCoins, and kicks the player out of their house. *'Room Renting:' This has been proven to be a scam and is still happens to unsuspecting players. A scammer lets the victim "rent" a house or room, then they add the victim as a buddy, the victim pays for the room a few times then about a few days later the scammer unfriends the victim, leaving them with no access to them in any way, so they keep the money and "rent" the room to another person. *'Fake Items:' Some scammers use cheats to make a starter item look like another, making people believe that the item they sell is real. This was one of the more popular ways of scamming. However, most of these hacks were fixed after Big Viking Games bought the game. *'Item Resemblance:' This scam has been popular since 2008, and it involves the scammer advertising one item at a sale, then instead, offering another similar item in the trade box to an unsuspecting user. This can be as simple as pretending to sell a handheld firearm then offering a cheaper furniture one instead in trade. Or offering a feminine brassiere in the trade window while claiming them to be wings. This scam can easily be avoided by simply reading the name of the item in the window. *'Best Gift Wins:' This is still done, but less often now. It's a fake contest where people have to send the owner expensive gifts and at the end, the best gift wins the big prize, but after you send the gift the owner kicks you out. You won nothing but a kick, and you lost an expensive item. Many players who committed these scams, were banned after Big Viking Games bought the game. *'Auction House Scam:' This scam is very new and revolves around YoCash Dealers, so now that YoCash sales were added to the auction house, scammers have been tricking YoCash Dealers into buying them a YoCash item in the auction house, but the item they want already belongs to them, so in the end the scammer runs off with the YoCash that the YoCash Dealer used to pay for the item and the YocCash Dealer stays with the scammers item. *'Fake Newbies:' People dress up as if they're new and beg for free items. This rarely works but is still done, most can be seen at events labeled "I'm new please help" or things similar in that nature. How to avoid scammers *If an item is being sold at a price that is too good to be true, it mostly is. Though there is a small chance that the seller could be an anti-price jacker so not all hope is lost. Caution is advised. *Don't go to any event that rents houses or rooms. They are always scams! *If you think that the owner of the event could be a scammer then it's better not to buy anything from the event at all. *When it comes to trading, you must always be aware what item is being placed in trade, also be aware that the seller is not replacing the item. Always look twice and don't jump into hasty decisions. Category:Types of YoWorld Players Category:WIP